dark_souls_1_daughters_of_ashfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes 1.3.0
(NOTE: The version of this patch that was up for the first ~15 minutes broke existing Velka pacts. The new version is safe for everyone. If you were affected, download the fixed version up now and talk to the Crow again to get your Pact back.) Hey all. Large time gap, large update. Runes, major difficulty issues, invaders, quest clues, and lost Sparks have all been addressed, along with plenty of other things. See below for the full change list. https://www.nexusmods.com/darksouls/mods/1524 I'm jumping to version 1.3.0, as this will be the version that Daughters of Ash: Remastered starts at, unless there are any large new issues that come up. Remastered is close to done, and translations will be right after. Note that several of the brand new weapon mechanics (Runic, Chthonic) have been buffed after careful consideration of your feedback. I've tested the new balance as much as I can and think it's fair, but if I've gone too far, or something is heavily abusable in a way I missed, let me know. Known remaining issues: * Looks like bonerust is now a little more... desirable than before. It's now the Pokerus of Dark Souls (but you'll have to avoid bonfires to keep it). Fix in next update. * New NPC in Painted World keeps dropping his loot when dead. Fix in next update. * Asylum cell doors may still be re-locked if the Tyrant doesn't appear. Fix in next update. * Nito still doesn't remove your Eyes of Death when pledging. (This one baffles me.) * Profane weapon buffs are on the table, but I haven't been able to fully test it yet. Should be confirmed by next update. Full change list: = MAJOR: = * Fixed a bug in the last update that had undone some of my earlier adjustments to enemy difficulty across the game (e.g. Painted World). * Several Runes have been made more powerful, and their descriptions a little more explicit. * An item has been added to make Velka's questline clearer (new characters only). * A new ending has been added to Jeremiah's questline that ensures the Spark can always be recovered (a little hidden, but no new character needed). * Bonerust now heals when you rest at a bonfire. * You will gain full, permanent warping ability when the Lordvessel is full (no new character needed). * Enemy placements balanced (i.e. made easier) in dark Township, parts of Blighttown, and a few other small tweaks. * Alternate Oolacile can be accessed even after the Lordvessel is obtained (as long as vanilla Oolacile has not been visited). * All NPC invaders, new and old, no longer require any boss to be alive. (You must still be human.) * Chthonic weapons buffed. = MINOR: = * Restored Logan's Catalyst to his chest of gear. * Logan can go Hollow even if Seath's new storyline is followed (now tested properly). * Fixed bug with Jeremiah's AI in the Catacombs. * New NPCs will drop any missed loot again if you reload. * Bug fixed where Giant Blacksmith came back to life. * A few bugs fixed with a certain new boss event on top of Sen's Forge. * Seath's new storyline can be triggered in both the Tower and Crystal Cave fights. * New invader in Sen's Forge moved. * Bug fixed where Titanite Demons awarded no souls. * Bug fixed where a new miracle had no Faith requirement. * A certain hidden ring cuts your max HP much less. * Bug fixed where Allfather's Ring affected physical damage. * Bug fixed where Sif reappeared after dying. * Bug fixed where Kalameet reappeared after dying. * Bug with a dagger's upgrade names fixed. * Lift Chamber Key no longer appears in safety chest. * Fixed issues (hopefully) with saving and quitting in certain Oolacile areas. * Red Titanite Chunk description fixed. * Descriptions no longer imply crystal weapons can't be repaired. * Obsidian weapon type fixed. * Painted Bonewheels only ambush you once (each). * Fixed silent Frampt bug after Gwyn. * Semblance and Image alternate boss HP bars to make the objective more clear. * Fixed bugs with Asylum floor and random spawning Torch Hollows. * Fixed bug where Griggs would never go Hollow.